Obsession
by Luna D
Summary: Someone is watching me... I feel trapped. Even though Hunter is with me, I feel as though I'm the only one being victimized. Who is this stalker?
1. Defending myself

Hunter laughed full heartedly as he fell down on the blue wrestling mat. "Love? Tell me something? Are you going to trip your attacker?" I had put my foot out in front of Hunter's right leg as he walked past me and tripped him. I thought it was a step up but what were the chances that my attacker would give me an opportunity to put out my foot? "I'm sorry Hunter. I'm not as physically strong as you are." I fell onto the mat beside him. "I know. I'm just trying to show you that magick does not solve everything. Next time you're in trouble use magick only as a last resort if it is a mortal attacker." He pulled me close to him. "Why not just use what power I do have? Distract him from me with a noise. like sirens! Then I can run away!" I looked into his eyes pleadingly. Physical defense did not appeal to me. "Fine. Stick to your strengths I guess. Whatever makes you happy." Hunter pulled me close to him. The heat and energy coming off his body amazed me. It reminded me of how much I wanted to be with him. alone. A wave of flirtatiousness rose within me, "Hunter, are you insinuating that I'm weak? That I can't take you down?" I rolled in such a way that I pinned him to the mat. A knee on each side of him and a hand holding each wrist down, I kept a good grip. He laughed once again, "You can take me down. but can you keep me down, Morgan?" With a grin pressed on his face he rolled me to the right turning the tables. His wrists twisted playfully from my hands and gripped my forearms. Passion overtook the moment. Hunter's eyes fell into mine. The deep green of his eyes were like puddles from the earth. Suddenly, his lips fell upon mine. The harshness in his touch didn't hurt. Footsteps started along the gym floor. Hunter and I stopped to see who it was. There was no one to see. 


	2. Am I being Stalked?

I sat on the couch at Hunter's home sipping some warm chamomile tea. Mr. Niall was taking a nap upstairs, which left Hunter and I ALONE downstairs. Although my urge to show my love to Hunter was strong, I dared not show it with his father in the house. My focus turned to the topic at hand, I set my teacup onto the coffee table and started to talk, "Didn't you sense the person who walked into the gym? I know it was another blood witch. a strong one." Hunter sat back on the couch beside me, "Well, I sensed a little of what you are saying. I'll trust you since you've mastered casting your senses. Who would have come there though? It couldn't have been anyone we know. you would have felt them." "Yes. I know. That's what worries me! What if it was someone from Amyranth? What if they want revenge?" My mind raced with ideas. Nothing seemed likely though. I became exhausted from such deep thought and retired my head to Hunter's built chest. To feel it rise and fall comforted me to a certain extent. His fingers played with my hair. He twirled it and stroked it. "I'm sure it was just some witch who decided to go work out, found two people making out, and then found it best to leave." I sighed, "Maybe you're right." Hunter chuckled, "Of course I'm right." Usually I would have taken such a comment as him being full of himself, but the way he said it was more assuring. I soon left his house in Das Boot. As I drove down the road a red truck started to pursue me. When I turned right the person behind me turned right. When I sped up the person behind me did so too. Finally, I detoured into a subdivision and drove around the meandering roads. After a few speeding corners (okay. and a good magickal distraction) I got away. When I returned home I ran into the house. I had to call Hunter. 


	3. Night Visit

I felt a stressful uncertainty. If I were to tell Hunter about the truck that followed me he would become smothering. He always got too overprotective during these kinds of situations. One thing I could not stand when it came to our relationship was how he treated me like a child. He seemed to think that I couldn't fight my own battles. The fact that I've survived my evil father and his dark coven is not enough for him. My mind raced as I plopped down onto my bed. I knew I would have to tell him. Eventually, he would find it out anyways. It was Friday night. I had gone to the gym directly after school and then to Hunter's house. The whole night had exhausted me. Just thinking of who the stalker was exhausted me. It couldn't have been Ciaran. His powers are gone. Killian? He was a strong blood witch. What if he wanted revenge for his father? Case scenario 1, I thought blankly to myself. No other ideas came to mind. The last thought in my mind before I slipped into my dreamless sleep was, who?  
  
My eyes opened to reveal my dark bedroom. I wondered what had woken me up it was only a little past midnight. My senses started to cast out almost as an instant reflex. Mary K. was sleeping, my parents. asleep. Dagda was curled up near my feet. There was something else though. The only thing I could connect was the same feeling I had when the person had entered the gym. I slipped out of my covers and stared out of my window. A white cat sat on my lawn staring directly up. at me. I knew it to be no normal cat. A person who transformed? Killian could probably transform but would he portray the same animal as Ciaran and me? Maybe but maybe not. The look that the cat gave me was one of pure hatred, through and through. Quietly and quickly, I snuck downstairs and snuck out the front door. The cat sat there. looking at me. I approached it, "Who are you? What do you want?" It hissed at me and ran off. Chasing a human disguised as a cat in the middle of the night did not appeal to me. I simply crept back into my bed, curled up, and shut my eyes. For a brief second I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Who?" 


	4. Unknown Pain

Before I left the house on Saturday I grabbed my usual diet coke and a pop tart. I set the diet coke in the cup holder beside me. Then I took a bite of my pop tart. I decided to drop by Hunter's house unannounced. The diet coke fizzed as I popped the top. Carbonation gave me a refreshing buzz in my throat. By the time I pulled up in Hunter's driveway, I had finished my breakfast.  
  
I walked up to the door and knocked. Mr. Niall answered the door lazily, "Hi Morgan. Come in. Hunter's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks. How are you feeling?" I asked, honestly wanting to know.  
  
"I'm feeling okay, just a little tired." He replied and walked me to the kitchen.  
  
Hunter seemed to be concentrating hard on a cup of tea but looked up when we walked in, "Morgan, I was going to call you. The council contacted me. There's something strange going on. Someone has been summoning the power sink in the cemetery."  
  
Mr. Niall's eyes widened along with mine. "Why? Who? What would anyone be doing.?" so many unanswered questions escaped my mouth. None of them could be answered though.  
  
"Believe me. I'm as stunned as you are." Hunter sighed, "Nothing weird happened to you, love?"  
  
"Actually. a couple things happened." I stopped to see Hunter's face grow serious.  
  
"Well then? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"A red truck stalked me on the way home from your place. Then a white cat watched me at my window last night. I felt that the cat was a witch. The only person I can think of to be behind this is Killian." I kept what I had to say brief.  
  
"Why didn't you contact me sooner?" Hunter's voice was irritated and it made me flinch.  
  
"I'm sorry. I figured I could just come tell you today. Just like, why didn't you contact me about the usage of the power sink?" I snapped back.  
  
Mr. Niall butted in, "Stop acting like children! We are all informed now and that's all that matters. Now. it is obvious that there is an intruder."  
  
The minute he said the word, "intruder" I cast out my senses. I felt no one. Hunter stared at me, he too felt no one at the moment. It seemed like the person was after me more then Hunter.  
  
"Hunter." I began, "Who else could it be? Besides Killian?"  
  
"I don't know." he replied concentrating on his steaming tea again.  
  
I sat on one of the wooden kitchen chairs, "I'm just not up to dealing with anymore dark magick!"  
  
"No one wants to deal with it but we have to." Mr. Niall replied in a low whispering voice.  
  
Silence filled the room. No one had anything to say. Deep thought was all that was left. After about ten minutes of the stillness I got to my feet, "I can't just sit here. I'm going to go for a drive."  
  
Hunter got up next, "I'll come with. Dad, do you want to come?"  
  
"No. I think I'll get some rest." His dad yawned and went upstairs.  
  
We both went into Das Boot. "Where do you want to go?" I asked smoothly.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He answered.  
  
I started to drive to Red Kill. Practical Magick was the only place I could think of. Hunter tapped my shoulder, "just pull off to the side of the road."  
  
Although confused, I did so. I took the keys from the ignition and sat back in the driver's seat. I laughed, "Why did I stop the car?"  
  
Hunter grinned mischievously, "So we could have some time alone."  
  
"Very romantic!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I leaned onto Hunter. Our lips locked and I couldn't help but smile. He held me tight. His lips were soft and gentle against mine now.  
  
"Ouch!" I cried as a gaping pain stabbed into my stomach. My mouth started to taste kind of metallic.  
  
Hunter pulled back, "What's wrong.." He stopped when he saw the blood flow from my mouth. I clutched me stomach hoping that the pain would go away.  
  
He held a hand over my mouth and on my stomach and chanted something in Gaelic. The pain and the blood stopped. My eyes widened, "Hunter what's happening?" I cried out of confusion. He held me trying to give me some level of comfort.  
  
"Love, What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered, "there was a stabbing pain in my stomach and then a metallic taste in my mouth."  
  
I stared down at my shirt and saw the huge bloodstain. Hunter smiled, "don't worry that's the least of your worries. Let's go back to my place and wash your shirt." 


	5. Show Down

Author's Note~ Have you solved it yet? Who is this Witch that is using dark magick against Morgan and Hunter? Anyways. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to carry this on. Hopefully, enough, hehe. Thanks for all your support so far. it has helped keep me going.  
  
  
  
The washer swished as my purple t-shirt circulated. Hunter had lent me one of his extra huge shirts and it smelt like him. I sat on his couch drinking tea as I did so many times. My eyes focused on the steady fire of a candle that sat on the coffee table. Let me see. I thought wishfully.  
  
I watched the flame flicker but nothing came. Hunter sat down beside me, "I've tried that already. Don't waste your energy. This person is taking care to cover their tracks."  
  
"Apparently." I said to my cup as I took another sip of my warmed tea. Then I set it down. I was still a little shaken after the whole bloody aching episode. Hunter set his tea down beside mine.  
  
He put his manly arm around me and I felt more security. "Don't worry Morgan. I'll figure out who's behind all this and then I'll kick their ass!"  
  
I stared up at him and smiled, "Got to love that manly testosterone. Do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that?" he asked staring down at me.  
  
"Leave me some ass to kick." I grinned and he laughed laying his soft cheek against my forehead.  
  
"One second. be right back." He got up and walked up the stairs. I had no clue what he was up to.  
  
When he came back down he had a huge smile on his face, "My dad's deeply asleep."  
  
I gave him a strange stare; "you know I don't feel comfortable doing certain things when your dad is in the house."  
  
"I know but that's not what I'm talking about." Hunter's eyebrows rose and he moved towards me. How could I resist his English charm? He sat down and started to kiss me. This time I was certain that there would be no interruptions. For a while we laid on the couch kissing and then the make out fest moved to the floor. We accidentally rolled off of the couch; Hunter's back hit the floor with a BANG. That didn't stop us though.  
  
Then I heard a loud yawn and pulled away, "Hunter.I think your dad's awake."  
  
Quickly I got to my feet and brushed my fingers through my hair. Hunter stood straightening out his clothes. Then we took a seat on the couch and started drinking our tea again. A minute later Mr. Niall stumbled tiredly down the stairs.  
  
He gave me a funny look, "Why are you wearing Hunter's shirt?" He made it sound like we had. yah. done that. Hunter started to explain the whole incident in the car leaving out the fact that we were making out. Mr. Niall listened in complete silence.  
  
"This person is very persistent." Mr. Niall observed, "This person knows the dark side quite well I'm guessing. I doubt we'll find out who this person is until your stalker wants you to know."  
  
The washer pinged and Hunter rose to put my shirt in the drier. Mr. Niall and I sat there in complete silence. I wondered if he still had some form of doubt in my intentions. He thought I was like my father. I gained some of his trust through betraying my father but I felt as thought he didn't completely trust me.  
  
"So. how you felling?" he asked without looking at me.  
  
"I feel a lot better now, thank you for asking." I answered and that ended the conversation.  
  
Hunter came back saying, "it's not coming out. stupid laundry detergent."  
  
I laughed, "It's fine Hunter. I just tell my parents that my shirt got caught on something and ripped and that you were kind enough to lend me one of yours. No big deal. What time is it?"  
  
"It's five thirty four." Hunter sighed.  
  
I got up and said, "Well. I've got to get going. I'm beat."  
  
"I'll follow you home" Hunter started to get up but my voice stopped him.  
  
"No it's okay. I'll sent you a witch message if something happens." I looked deep into his eyes giving him a reassuring nod.  
  
He walked past me; "I'm at least walking you to your car."  
  
I smirked, "That's fine."  
  
We walked side by side to Das Boot and then Hunter inspected it. Making sure there were no curses. Then we did a layer of protection spells and I was free to go home. "Be careful!" Hunter yelled as I pulled out of the driveway. I gave him a smile and drove off.  
  
When I got on the road where the red truck had first appeared, I checked my rear view mirror. No red truck. I looked at the road ahead of me and saw the white cat several feet ahead of me. I cast my senses only to prove myself right. The cat stared at me mockingly. It taunted me. Now I was only two feet away from it and my mind was made up. I pushed the pedal to the floor laughing wickedly, "DIE!"  
  
It darted out of the way just in time. I started to slow down in disappointment. The stalker disappeared from sight. I had no more interruptions on my way home. When I walked through the door I passed my family whom sat in the living room and went to my room. Sleep sounded like the best cure after I changed into some nice pajama pants. 


	6. Hagalaz

Author's note~ I'm sorry it's so long. I went on a writing binge. Just bear with me. I'll try to keep it smaller next time.  
  
A loud ringing awoke me. It was the phone. My psychic caller Id said, "Hunter". I got up and ran to the phone. "Hello Hunter" I answered trying not to sound tired.  
  
"Hello Morgan, do you know what time it is?" he asked in a suggestive way.  
  
"Actually. I don't." I yawned.  
  
"It's seven on a Saturday night. Everyone's in the living room and I just wanted to call to make sure you weren't dead. Are you coming?" he sounded partially concerned but I also sensed a hint of irritation.  
  
"Kithic meeting. I'm sorry! I came home and felt so tired. I was frustrated! I almost ran over that stupid cat with Das Boot but it got out of the way." I rambled.  
  
"You almost hit the cat? You almost murdered a human being! What were you thinking?" his anger rose along with a tightness in my throat.  
  
"Did your mouth start bleeding? Did your stomach stab with pain? I'm sick of living like a blind prisoner!" I croaked in a soft eager whisper. My senses cast and I could sense that no one was home. thank Goddess.  
  
"Just remember. killing someone is pretty dark. You're afraid of turning towards dark magick, becoming some evil Woodbane like your father. Murder will make that fear existent." Hunter knew me so well. I knew he was right. I almost killed someone! Yes, that someone just happened to disguise himself or herself as a cat but I knew that it was indeed a person.  
  
"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just so aggravated." Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"You should come to the meeting tonight. It will be good for you. I'll just tell everyone that we're going to start a little late."  
  
"Thanks. Hunter." The tears stopped.  
  
"Yes?" he inquired.  
  
"I love you." I said strongly sincere.  
  
"I love you too." His English accent made it sound even better. We hung up and I got ready hurriedly. I slipped on a red blouse and a pair of black jeans. Found a piece of gum lying around, popped it in my mouth. Then I ran out to Das Boot and drove off.  
  
When I got to Hunter's everyone sat waiting. "I'm sorry I'm so late." I stated. They all got to there feet a few giving me a smile. We got into a circle and did our usual thing. Then before we closed it up Hunter did something different.  
  
"Considering events that have been going on I think that a protection chant might be a wise idea. Hold hands and repeat after me." His right hand grabbed my left and my right hand grabbed Bree's left hand. We started to move in a circle our breathing sounding like one universal breath.  
  
"Goddess please protect us, your children." He pronounced boldly. We repeated.  
  
"May your moonlit glow wash over us and bathe us in your protection." Again we repeated.  
  
"So mote it be!" he finished.  
  
"So mote it be!" we echoed.  
  
Hunter closed the circle and then people slowly started to leave. Robbie and Bree were the last to go. Robbie held her close to him as they walked out the door. I was happy for them. My two best friends had found love in one another. I just hoped that Bree wouldn't hurt him in any way.  
  
"Did you like the protection chant?" Hunter came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my unshapely waist.  
  
I turned to face him, "as a matter of fact I did. Where did you find it?"  
  
He grinned, "I didn't find it. I wrote it."  
  
I gave him a gentle kiss, "Well, it was beautiful. Maybe we should write a spell together." I winked at him in a suggestive way.  
  
"Sometime." he answered then leaned in to kiss me back. We couldn't rip away from one another. I banged him gently into the wall. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Suddenly, we heard a huge crash followed by a thump.  
  
We pulled apart and my feet touched the floor again. I looked at the window next to the door only to see shattered pieces of glass all over the floor. A single stone sat on the floor in the middle of all the glass. On it was a symbol. Hagalaz. We stared at it wide- eyed. It means hail and hail is a destructive out of control force. It's symbolic of destructive forces of nature.  
  
"Hagalaz." I whispered under my breath. I started to walk towards the mess. Hunter grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
  
"Morgan, it probably has a curse on it in addition to the rune. I'll contact the council and report everything that has been going on. Wake up my dad. He'll cleanse the area of any curses and then I'll sweep everything up." He explained everything thoroughly. All I could do in the end was nod. Hunter walked into the kitchen to make the phone call. With a sigh I walked up the stairs and knocked on Hunter's dad's bedroom door.  
  
"Mr. Niall?" I said loud enough for him to hear. Then I heard some ruffling around and the door opened.  
  
"Oh. hello Morgan. What's wrong?" his voice was scratchy.  
  
"Yes. someone has thrown a cursed stone through the window. It's on the living room floor. Hunter wants you to cleanse the area."  
  
It took him a while to wake up and get an understanding for what I had said. Finally he walked out and down the stairs, I followed lazily. He examined the area carefully. "Dark, very dark." He mumbled to himself before he started to cleanse the area.  
  
I could hear Hunter talking on the phone. His words were unclear and eves' dropping was over rated. Mr. Niall didn't seem to need any assistance so I just sat down on the couch. Moments later Hunter came out of the kitchen and paced around.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked knowing that something was wrong.  
  
He paused and then answered, "The Council believes that someone is out to get one of us."  
  
I laughed dryly, "We knew that. What else? You're leaving something out!"  
  
Hunter sat down next to me and folded his hands, "Ciaran is in the hospital. He passed out somehow. He's not doing too well on his own."  
  
Ciaran, my birth father, was in the hospital. I wanted to see him. Now that he lacked his magick I wanted to see him. "Hunter, where is he? What hospital is he in?" 


	7. Appreciation

Authors Note~ A little chapter to show Morgan's appreciation of Hunter, important. There has to be something other than mysterious threats from a stalker hehe. Why not add a little chaos. ;)  
  
Das Boot's engine purred as I drove down the highway. Ciaran had been sent to a hospital in New York City called Peace Memorial Hospital. It's only a small hospital in a small suburban area of New York City.  
  
Hunter rubbed my shoulder, "You okay?"  
  
I nodded, "uh-huh. Just a little worried, that's all. What if he hates me for turning him in?"  
  
"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that you came to visit him at a time of need. He might resent you a little but he'll get over it." Hunter's accent and words soothed me.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me." I really appreciated it.  
  
"You're welcome. What'd you say to your parents last night?" Hunter wondered.  
  
I smiled, "I told her that a dear friend of mine is in a hospital in the city and that I felt deeply worried. They were hesitant at first but I promised to be home at a decent time."  
  
"There's the exit," he informed me. I turned off onto that road and took his directions from there. Ten minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of Peace Memorial Hospital with a frown upon my face.  
  
"It doesn't look very peaceful." I droned unhappily.  
  
"I know. It's close to where he's staying though." Hunter patted my arm. We got out of the car and entered the old hospital. Four floors later I went to the sign in counter.  
  
The Nurse stared up at me with her beady eyes, "yah? What do you want?"  
  
I choked out words after a minute, "I'm here to see a patient."  
  
"Name?" she asked.  
  
"Ciaran MacEwan." I answered boldly.  
  
"Friend or family?"  
  
The next word was even harder to choke out, "family."  
  
She handed me a clipboard, "room 302, make sure you sign in and sign out."  
  
I signed my name, Morgan Rowlands. Then before I left to find the room I looked back at Hunter. He smiled, "do you want me to come with and wait outside the room?"  
  
I nodded and he grabbed my hand. The first room we saw. 300. then 301. 302. Bingo. My feet halted practically stuck to the tiled floor. I stared into Hunter's eyes; my own burnt with hot tears that refuse to spill. He gave me a reassuring sexy smile and I walked into the room.  
  
My birth father lay there, helpless. I'd never expect him to be in such a state. His hair had grayed more. Wrinkles lied deep within his pale face. I found myself wondering why I had come here. His eyes were closed. I started to turn but then I heard him speak, "leaving so soon?" he asked.  
  
Again I turned. Ciaran's eyes were on me, a surprised look on his face. "Um. no I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Funny. I don't sleep too well these days. When someone walks into the room I wake up." His Scottish accent was now lazy.  
  
I walked up beside his bed, "I heard about it yesterday. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay. I've been better." He sighed then continued to say more, "You are the only one who has come to see me. Killian keeps saying he'll come but never does."  
  
"He likes to party. I'm sure he'll get around to it.." I paused for a second, "I'm sorry Ciaran. I had no choice."  
  
He smiled weakly, "I've been thinking about it. I was angry towards you and the Seeker for so long. My powers were gone and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm still a little angry but I'm starting to understand where I went wrong. I mean. who goes and kills the woman they truly love? Who tries to harm their own daughter just for power? Me apparently. I couldn't just let myself completely fall apart. Karma caught up with me."  
  
His hand squeezed mine and I closed my eyes tightly, "I can't just forgive you. I came here today because I'm your daughter and I'm partially responsible for you being in the hospital too."  
  
"I understand that. Might as well see me before my health gets worse. I don't think I'll be living much longer." Ciaran sighed.  
  
"Something like that." I whispered. He's trying to guilt me? I thought. I erased the thought. The clock on the wall said two o'clock, I had to get going, "I've got to go, my. parents want me home early."  
  
"One last thing." he said as I took in his accent, "now that I've lost my magickal abilities, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"It depends. What is it?" I replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Lead Amyranth. learn from them! Please, I'm begging you. Don't let the Dark Wave die!" he squeezed my hand harshly.  
  
"You're hurting my hand let go!" I pulled it away angered by his nerve, "No! I've said it before and I'll say it again! No! Never will I join Amyranth. How dare you take advantage of the situation! The only thing I'll do is destroy the Dark Wave!"  
  
I stomped out of the room; Hunter followed me silently out of the hospital. Once out I kick Das Boot's front wheel, "Damn him!" I yelled to the world. He would never feel guilt or remorse. Never would he understand that what Amyranth did was wrong!  
  
Hunter wrapped his arms around me, "I heard everything. You did right."  
  
For fifteen minutes I stayed in Hunter's arms crying on his shoulder. At least I had Hunter. Without him I didn't know what I would do. 


	8. Wake-up Call

Once I got back home, I finished what homework I had left and then went downstairs to have dinner with my family. My mom gave me a smile as she sat down at the table, "Is your friend okay, Sweetie?"  
  
I nodded "yep, he's fine." She didn't know that I had met my birth father. As far as she knew, my real father was dead. There were times when I wanted to tell her all that has happened to me. Then I decide it best not too.  
  
My dad took a bite of his meat loaf, "that's great dear."  
  
The rest of dinner, I listened to Mary K. talk about her weekend. Her social life had always been more booming then mine. I was just a brain before I found Wicca, I hung with my brainy friends which I had recently and regretfully abandoned. My new 'clique' consisted of members from Kithic.  
  
I polished my plate and then climbed up the stairs exhaustedly. I found a huge t-shirt, some sweat pant, and then I tumbled into my bed. It was such a relief to be lying down, relaxing. My eyes closed willingly. Sleep, my mind chanted softly. Soon, I was out. My sleep did not come as peacefully as I thought it would though.  
  
A coven surrounded me chanting, "Join us or die! Join us or die! The Dark Wave must continue!"  
  
I stared at them with tear filled eyes and cried, "NEVER!"  
  
One of the members moved towards me holding a dagger. I stared at his face, Killian. He lifted the dagger over my stomach while chanting something. "Killian! Don't do this!" I screamed. They had tied me to a wooden table and I couldn't break the spelled ropes. My magick was useless at this point; they had made sure of that.  
  
Killian grinned at me sourly. The dagger dove down. Time seemed to slow. Then I felt the pain of the dagger digging into my chest. He pushed it down further using all his strength. I screamed a deafening scream.  
  
I jarred awake grabbing my chest, breathing madly. Searching for air. Dagda hissed violently. I looked on my bed but he wasn't there. "Dagda." I whispered tauntingly. He appeared to be nowhere in my room. Carefully, I crept down the stairs and cast my senses. Dagda was outside. How did he get out there? I questioned myself. There is no way for him to get out of the house.  
  
My hand twisted the cold doorknob and I stepped outside silently shutting the door behind me. The moons light cast a dim glow over my front lawn. Dagda sat on the hood of Das Boot hissing at something on the ground. I moved slowly to the area Dagda hissed at. A female figure jumped up off the ground and ran to a red truck. I darted after her but it was too late. She drove off quickly.  
  
"Oh dear Goddess!" I murmured and picked up Dagda. I went upstairs and laid back down. It took me well over an hour to go back to sleep. Every time I shut my eyes I wondered who that had been. Could it be Ciaran's daughter or his wife? Maybe it was a female coven member of Amyranth. All I knew was that they had been doing something to my car and that they had to be stopped. 


	9. The Plot Thickens

*~Author's Note~ don't worry your answer will soon come. hehe. Until then enjoy!  
  
  
  
When I woke up I sent a witch message to Hunter telling him to come over in a half an hour. I needed him to help me check my car before I drove Mary K. to school today. My hair needed washed, so I took a five-minute shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Then I grabbed my handy dandy diet coke and its trusty sidekick. the pop tart.  
  
Hunter arrived right on time. We checked the car thoroughly to find a mess of curses and dark energy. "I'll drive you and Mary K. to school today. This will take a while to clean up. We'll take care of it after I pick you up from school."  
  
"Okay." I replied sipping my diet coke.  
  
"Can I have a little bite of that pop tart?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Sure." I handed it to him. He took a small and then gave it back to me.  
  
Mary K. walked out the door with a smile, "Hi Hunter!" She smiled in her flirtatious matter. I found myself thinking give it up Mary K.  
  
Hunter smiled back, "hello Mary K."  
  
We got into his car and he drove us to the high school. Mary K. thanked him for the ride and then hopped out. She didn't know why I couldn't use my own car. Hunter leaned over and gave me a quick good- bye kiss, "Have a nice day, see you later."  
  
"Bye." I grabbed my backpack and shut the car door. Hunter drove off. I walked into the school and the bell rang instantly. Quickly, I went to my locker to get my morning stack of books. Then I proceeded to class. The school day went by rapidly as I sat dazed in a variety of school desks. I kept my mind on whatever class I was in so I could keep it off my screwed up personal life.  
  
BING! The bell rang to indicate that school ended. I got everything I need from my locker and ran outside anxious to see Hunter. Mary K. got a ride home with someone else so it would just be him and I. Raven came up from behind and went, "BOO!"  
  
I jumped, afraid that my stalker had come to get me. Raven laughed, "I just wanted to see if you needed a ride. Didn't see your big ass car out here so I figured you might need a lift." Her black leather pants rustled as she shifted her weight.  
  
"Thanks," I answered, "but Hunter should be here any minute now."  
  
"Okay, see yah around." Then she casually started to walk off. She turned around unexpectedly, "Morgan. Just to let you know. I have great admiration for your power. You have so much magick in you. All around you there's this force. It's amazing."  
  
I was speechless. I always had though that Raven hated me or at least didn't mind me and here she stood before me admiring me. She turned and walked away for good. The leather of her pants making that annoying swiping noise.  
  
The school slowly started to empty, one car after the other drove off. I still stood there leaning against a telephone pole. It wasn't like Hunter to just forget about something he promised. My thoughts raced with worriment. What if he's been hurt? I heard his voice in my head, "Morgan, I'll be there in a bit."  
  
I sighed relieved, "Thank Goddess he's alright!"  
  
Hunter pulled up a minute later and I hopped in asking, "What happened?"  
  
"Take a deep breath Morgan. You'll need it." He warned me.  
  
"Why? What happened, Hunter?" I demanded in a 'tell me now' tone.  
  
"I've talked to her, Morgan. I know who's after you." Hunter looked into my eyes with dread and I knew this person was bad news.  
  
*~* Cliff Hanger. I know.. Really bad but I just had to do it! Keep guessing! ; ) 


	10. Revealed Revenge

*Author's Note~ ready to find out who it is?  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to like this am I?" I tilted my head back onto the passenger seat.  
  
"No, love, you won't. You have to trust me when I say that I don't like it either." Hunter added the last part in desperation.  
  
I stared into his eyes. He was acting weird. His eyes tore away from mine and sought the safety of the floor. Why couldn't he look at me for more than thirty seconds? My heart pounded. What did he have to hide? "Hunter, look at me." His huge puppy eyes melted into mine. "Why aren't you telling me who it is, Hunter?"  
  
Hunter took a deep breath, "Just remember that I did not ask for this or expect it, Morgan. Most importantly remember that I love YOU."  
  
"Hunter, I love you too. Go ahead and tell me." I didn't know if I had any persuasion skills. This would let me know if I did.  
  
"Fine. It's Justine Courceau." He choked out the name reluctantly.  
  
"Who?" The name sounded somewhat familiar. I couldn't remember her though. Why would a person I don't remember be after me?  
  
"The woman I had to investigate in Quebec, Canada. The one I." he stopped talking and turned his gaze from me again.  
  
"Kissed." I finished his sentence remembering my heartbreak. Now I knew why he didn't want to tell me. "Why? Why is she out to get me, Hunter?" I touched his soft face gently with my right hand.  
  
His head lifted, level with mine. Hunter kept his words soft; "She wants you out of the picture Morgan. She wants you dead. I'm sorry! I've carelessly endangered you! Justine is crazy, she's pissed that I made her destroy her lists of true names."  
  
"You didn't kiss her again, did you?" I let my hand slide from his cheek.  
  
"No! Of course not!" he stared at me with worried eyes. I could sense his fear. He feared that I would break up with him.  
  
I gave him a gentle kiss, "I'm not going to leave you Hunter. We are Muìrn Beatha Dàns. Nothing can separate us, Ever!"  
  
Hunter pulled me closer to him, "I'm so glad to hear you say that."  
  
"Where is she now?" I questioned.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "she got away."  
  
"Shit!" I yelled under my breath.  
  
"I have her true name though!" Hunter said gleefully.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. If I could only remember where I put that damned little sheet of paper. I had it memorized but it's been so long and I haven't had to use it." He scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Try to remember it Hunter." I encouraged.  
  
For a few minutes he sat there silently in deep thought. When he got out of it he shook his head, "it's no use."  
  
"Well. isn't there some kind of remembrance spell?" I pleaded for some kind of positive answer.  
  
"I suppose there is."  
  
"First we'll go back to your place. Look for the tiny sheet of paper. Then if all else fails we'll find a remembrance spell." I planned this strategically out loud.  
  
Hunter smiled and kissed my cheek, "sounds good to me."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Did you suspect it? I hope not. that was what I was aiming for. Well, I think the next chapter will go back to when Hunter actually talks to Justine. 


	11. Back Track

Author's Note~ okay! This goes backwards to Hunter's point of view. Just thought I'd let you know so there was no confusion. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anxiety became visible in me. I had kept myself busy for a good part of the day. Now. I had a half an hour to spare, a half an hour before Morgan got let out of school. My right knee bounced crazily and my I couldn't decide what position to sit in. I hated waiting. My dad came down the stairs.  
  
He gave me an awkward smile, "Giomanch, calm down."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm calm. in fact I feel placid." I grabbed my knee and forced it to stop moving. Then I smiled up at my dad.  
  
"That worked up over that girl, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, dad I love her. I love her to the point of self sacrifice." I explained.  
  
"That's great." he left the room wandering into the kitchen.  
  
Alone. Alone again. I checked my watch, twenty-four minutes. Bloody Hell! I really needed to get a damn television set! I couldn't stay still. Something had to be moving. First my knee, next my hands picking at places on the couch, then I started cracking my knuckles. For the next twenty minutes I did anything but sit still. Then I grabbed my car keys and practically ran out the door.  
  
Nothing can stop me now! I thought happily. I was wrong. My stop sign leaned against the driver's door. She stared at me psychotically, "happy to see me?"  
  
"Actually, Justine, happy is not the word I was stretching for." I answered.  
  
"Surprised? Angered? Wondering what the hell I'm doing here?" She smiled brightly, a sexy sweet smile. Her huge brown eyes entrapped mine.  
  
I shook them off, "that sums it up."  
  
A gentle breeze blew through Justine's soft red hair. She moved towards me touching my chest with her index finger, "I am not here for you Hunter. You may be attractive, intellectual, and a good kisser but it didn't take me long to get over you. After what you did to me. You used my true name against me and made me destroy my knowledgeable records. For those reasons you must pay!"  
  
Justine lifted her right hand and slapped my cheek harshly. I shoved her to the ground, "I had a job to do. I'm a seeker not a saint!"  
  
She got to her feet removing a strand of hair from her face, "Oh. so I guess ruining my life was your JOB! Is that it? Did the council send you to destroy my life?"  
  
"You destroyed your own life Justine!" I snapped viciously. Temptation hit me like a fist. I wanted to put a Braigh around her wrists and throw her into the Grand Canyon.  
  
Her eyes slit at me, "I did NOT! YOU destroyed my life! YOU DID! Now, you'll pay! I know everything about you little girl friend! I'm the one you've been searching for like a chicken with your head cut off! I'm the one who's going to destroy your life if it's the last thing I do!" She darted off too quick to catch. I heard the engine of her truck roar as she veered off.  
  
I couldn't believe what had just happened. Justine Courceau, out to get ME! Psycho! I started to walk back towards the house and then I remembered, MORGAN! 


	12. New Plan

Author's Note~ my Internet use is slowly deteriorating. So if I don't update for a while it's because of my Damn Internet service! HEHE! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
We dove through drawers and papers searching for the paper that contained Justine's true name. Drawer after drawer each one proved to be more and more disappointing. I threw up my hands frustrated, "It's hopeless! For all we know that piece of paper could be somewhere in Canada!"  
  
Hunter scratched his head again, "That's a possibility."  
  
All he did was scratch his head. Scratch, scratch, and scratch some more. I decided to speak up, "I've got an idea. Why don't you stop scratching your head and start scratching somewhere else? Maybe your brain has sunk below your waste."  
  
He looked down, "No, love. don't think it's there." He came up to me and pulled me close. I started laughing then he started to laugh too. Our laughter filled the house. I laid my head on his shoulder. We were in his bedroom. Staring down at me he started to lay soft kisses on my face. Then he made it down to my lips.  
  
Rational thought was left on the floor along with Hunter's shirt. We fell onto the bed. I didn't take anything off. A sudden cough made me pull away, "Hunter. not now. Your dad's in the room right next to us."  
  
I felt his reluctance to pull away. A groan came out of his flushed lips, "If only I could have you alone for 24 hours." He grabbed his shirt and threw it back on. I brushed my fingers through my hair. Then I rushed over to fix his. It was blonde and soft. I pulled my hand away from temptation.  
  
"Someday we'll have a house of our own. Then we won't have to worry about interruptions." I replied softly as I straightened out my black blouse.  
  
We got out of Hunter's room before his dad woke completely. Hunter took a deep breath, "I don't think remembrance is going to work. I think Justine erased her true name from my head."  
  
"What makes you think that?" I questioned uncertainly.  
  
He snickered, "you know me. I don't just forget things. I memorized herbs and stones and spells with no problem and they're all still up here." He pointed at his head for indication.  
  
My head shook, "She really knows what she is doing."  
  
A nod came from Hunter, "She does."  
  
For a few seconds we sat in silent concentration. I primarily concentrated on how screwed we were. I'm powerful but not initiated like Justine. Why me? I asked myself. My life had become so complicated after I found Wicca. My parents did not approve, school had taken the back seat in my life, and Dark Witches have been after me. Wicca was supposed to be this beautiful thing. But for me it was a battle. So many Witches were able to enjoy Wicca and magick. It made me jealous.  
  
Hunter gave me a compassionate look, "what are you thinking about Morgan?"  
  
Chances were he already knew. He had this habit of picking up on my feelings. I closed my eyes, "I'm thinking about how I'm missing out on all the beauty of Wicca. Here I am. a powerful uninitiated blood witch and I'm too busy fighting dark magick to enjoy my religion."  
  
"Morgan, I know it's been tough for you but you've been doing great! Someday you'll be able to enjoy the magick flowing through you. Hopefully I'll be there to enjoy it with you. It won't always be so dark, I promise." Hunter embraced me.  
  
I believed him, "Thanks for the boost. How are we going to handle this Justine problem? Any ideas whatsoever?" I hoped he had some answers because I sure the hell didn't!  
  
He leaned against me, "I'm not sure yet. I'm guessing you don't have any ideas either."  
  
"None." I answered sadly. Again I found myself thinking about how screwed we were. We sat there pathetically with moping looks on our faces.  
  
Mr. Niall walked down the stairs and peaked over at us. We were just staring into space. thinking. He lifted his eyebrow, "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
Hunter let out a little puff of air, "Justine Courceau. That's what's wrong."  
  
Mr. Niall's eyes got large, "What? Where?"  
  
"She's in Widows Vale. She's here to destroy me. Thus she is destroying Hunter's life." I explained dazedly.  
  
"Hunter has her true name. She should not be a problem." Mr. Niall stated self confidently.  
  
Snickering, Hunter corrected him, "Not exactly. The paper you scribbled it on is missing and she's erased it from my memory." Then Hunter's face lit up with hope towards his father, "You don't happen to remember it, do you?"  
  
Mr. Niall paused for a moment. A frown formed on his face, "I did remember it. but not anymore." He pulled up a seat on an old recliner. Now, three of us sat there. Hunter and his father trying to remember Justine's true name and I trying to come up with a back- up plan. Three pathetic looking blood witches sitting in a typical American living room. Classic.  
  
"I've got an idea!" I began, "When Justine shows herself in cat form next time, I'll somehow paralyze her and take her over here!"  
  
Hunter shook his head; "No. she'll outwit you in some way with that plan."  
  
I quickly plotted another one; "Maybe I can try to plant a watch sigil on her."  
  
He gave me a stare of uncertainty, "um."  
  
"Hunter, you know I'm capable of it. I've planted one on my own evil father for Goddesses sake!" I responded defensively.  
  
"It's all we've got so we'll give it a try." Hunter kissed my head and I sank into the couch delighted to have come up with something. I would plant a watch sigil on Justine. I had to. 


	13. Diversions

I found myself alone in my house. Alone in the house to do my homework which I finished in two hours. Then the doorbell rang unexpectedly. I went to the door and opened it. A woman stood before me. She appeared to be in her early twenties, she had straight dark red hair that held a kind of shimmer in the sunlight. Her brown eyes were warmly brown.  
  
Clueless, I stared at her. No words escaped my mouth. She smiled, "hello Morgan. My names Hannah Youth, I'm from the Witches' Council."  
  
She shook my hand and I gave her another weird look. Hannah let out a small giggle, "I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why I'm here. Well, I'm here to ask you a few questions."  
  
Something about her seemed so familiar, "fine. Ask away!"  
  
We sat on a couch in my family room. "Okay, for starters, what's your name?"  
  
"Morgan Rowlands."  
  
"What clan are you from?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment, "um. Woodbane." I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew her.  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
For a few seconds I let myself wig off. Trying to place her. I thought back to when Hunter was in Canada. I remembered scrying and seeing. she's Justine! I tried to stay calm. Plant the watch sigil, my mind chanted relentlessly. I laughed, "I'm sure everyone on the Council knows who my parents are."  
  
Justine paused, "yes but I need to here you say their names."  
  
I feared I had already given out too much information. Distractions, I had to divert her from me for just a brief second. Then I could plant it on her. Her eyes shined intently on me. Waiting for my answer. I needed to tell her, to get her eyes off of me and on her clipboard and pen.  
  
"Ciaran MacEwan and Maeve Roirdan." I answered unwillingly. She started to jot it down. It was now or never! I made a distraction where she would have to look away from me. A loud bang sounded near the fireplace. Justine instinctively turned and I drew the sigil as quickly as I could.  
  
The sound kept her eyes away from me for maybe thirty seconds. I started brushing her arm. She turned towards me, "what are you doing?"  
  
"You had something on your arm." I pulled my hand away.  
  
Justine rubbed her eyes, "thanks. Did you here that?"  
  
"That bang? Oh yah. That fireplace always makes that sound. It's so annoying." I chuckled with the lie.  
  
"Okay, well that's all for now. I might stop by again if that's okay with you."  
  
"Yes, that's fine." I said happy she was getting out of my house.  
  
Towards the door she crept. I opened it for her and she started to walk out. Justine turned to face me one last time, "one more question, have you met your Muìrn Beatha Dàn?"  
  
Slyly, I smirked under a lock of my brown hair, "as a matter of fact I have. His name's Hunter Niall."  
  
Before I could see the expression on her face. Justine turned and walked out of the door. I shut and locked the door behind her. A relieved sigh escaped my chest. I'd done it! I ran to the phone frantically I dialed Hunter's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" he croaked.  
  
"Hunter! I did it! The watch sigil has been planted!" I practically screamed it. I explained everything to Hunter. His congratulation meant the world to me. Everything from now on would be simple from here on out. 


	14. Favors

Tuesday went by like lightning bolt. Hunter had cleansed Das Boot of all the curses Justine had placed on it. So I felt relieved to be driving my own car to school once again. Raven still continued to act weird around me. She insisted that she sit right next to me at lunch. Bree gave me a questionable gazed and I shook my head and shrugged to tell her I didn't have a clue.  
  
I walked out to Das Boot after school. Mary K. rarely got a ride home from me so it was no surprise that she didn't stand near the car. The person who stood against the passenger seat door did surprise me. Raven. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Everywhere I turned, there she was. She grinned, "I wanted to know if you could give me a ride home. My cars in the repair shop."  
  
A nod automatically escaped me. She had offered to give me a ride home. We got into Das Boot and she started giving me directions. I followed them while carefully focusing on my driving. Then finally we pulled into a small cozy blue house. Raven didn't get out though. Desperately she stared at me, "Morgan, I need your help!" A tear hinted with black mascara flowed out of her painted eye.  
  
Gently I handed her a tissue, "What do you need my help with?"  
  
"I--- I need Sky back! We both did stupid things but I miss her!" she sobbed.  
  
"Well. how can I help you?" I didn't understand what she was getting at.  
  
"Do a spell for me! Or help me do a spell! Please. I'm begging you! I know you can make her come back!" Raven pleaded while more black tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I can't. it's against the rules." I explained in a calming voice.  
  
"Who care about 'the rules'? I know you can help me!" she shrieked in a deafening tone.  
  
"That's not how I'm going to help. It will try to talk to Sky, okay? Then I'll explain to her that you're sorry and that you want her to call you. Sound good?" I had to do something more rational.  
  
"I'm not allowed to have long distance phone calls! She'll never forgive me! You have to use your magick!" Raven would not give up.  
  
"Raven. I can't do that. I'm sorry." I replied. She got out of Das Boot and slammed the passenger door shut. I watched her walk into her house. Then I zoomed off to Hunter's house.  
  
When I got there Hunter immediately asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
I sighed letting out my frustration; "Raven wants me to use my magick to bring Sky back to her."  
  
He stared at me in a distorted way, "What did you tell her?" I could sense his worries about his cousin.  
  
"I told her no. I said I'd call Sky and talk to her. She still doesn't seem happy though." I flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Well, Sky should be calling me later tonight. Do you want me to talk to her?" Hunter's offer proved to be most convenient.  
  
I nodded, "that would be great. Tell her that Raven's really upset and says she wants her back. It was awful! She burst into tears."  
  
Hunter shook his head, "I don't know what Sky will think."  
  
"I don't either. Anyways. does the council know where Justine is?" I had been wondering all day.  
  
Then I saw the discouraged look on Hunter's face. He wouldn't meet my eyes. "No they don't. She must've found out that you planted it on her."  
  
A groan escaped my mouth. The watch sigil seemed to be our only bet. Now it failed us, I failed us! My head fell into my hands hopelessly. "So, what now? We just wait for her to come to one of us?" I couldn't think of anything else to do but wait. There seemed to be no other way to switch us from the prey to the predator.  
  
The wait of Hunter's hand on my back didn't bother me. He lifted my head to face him, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll die before she hurts you!"  
  
Death. I couldn't live without him. My lips touched his and I pushed him down until he lie beneath me. His arms were around me. He laid kisses all over my face, down my neck. Then I heard someone clear his throat. We pulled away and looked up the stairs to see Mr. Niall looking down at us. I felt so embarrassed. "Hi dad." Hunter choked, his cheeks pink, as mine must have also been. I said nothing. Just sat there. 


	15. The Revenge Begins

After the most embarrassing moment of my life I rushed home. I didn't even look at Mr. Niall. Hunter said nothing; he didn't walk me to my car. I knew from now on he would listen to me when I reminded him that his father was in the house. My schedule stayed consistent. First I finished my homework and then my mom called me down for dinner.  
  
Mary K. stared up at me, "some lady stopped by the house looking for you. I think she said her name was Hannah Youth. She was pretty aggressive."  
  
I dropped my fork onto my plate. The nerve that woman had. She just shows up on my doorstep even though she knows that I know whom she is. My sister's hand landed on my shoulder, "is everything okay?"  
  
Faking a smile I nodded, "yes, everything's fine."  
  
Ten minutes later my plate had been wiped clean by my fork. I went to a cordless phone and ran into my room. "Hello?" Hunter answered.  
  
"Hunter it's me." I replied.  
  
"Oh. hey Morgan." He said shyly.  
  
"Is your dad ticked off?" I asked with a squeak.  
  
"No. He started off by giving me a lecture and now he's went on to making fun of me relentlessly." Hunter laughed dryly.  
  
"Okay. well, I need to talk to you about something else. Justine came to my door today when I was at your house. Mary K. answered. I'm worried! What if she pulls something and takes Mary K.?" my head got light with the thought.  
  
"She won't! Don't worry. That does her no good. She's using you as her revenge on me." Hunter explained in one of his uplifting tones.  
  
I heard his dad murmur something in the background and start laughing. "Shut up dad!" Hunter yelled. I found myself laughing just hearing them bicker.  
  
"I'm going to let you two work things out." I giggled.  
  
"Bye Morgan. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hunter." Then I hung up.  
  
Sleep beckoned me. I picked up a book on herbs and snuggled under my covers. Dagda curled up beside me purring. I fell asleep like that. Sometime during my slumber the book slipped from my pillow and onto the floor.  
  
When my eyes fluttered open, I knew something to be wrong. I rushed to my bedroom window. A red truck sat in the driveway. Justine sat on the hood of it staring at my window, at me. I got dressed at a fast pace. Then I snuck downstairs and out the door. Justine jumped down as I walked onto the black concrete of the driveway. She grinned, "I knew you'd come sooner or later."  
  
The look I gave her showed only my hatred towards her. My desires for her demise, "Justine. stay away from me and my family!"  
  
"Or you'll do what exactly?" Justine smarted off to me. I wanted to strangle her. A ball of witch fire started to build up in my hand.  
  
"This!" I yelled so it would only reach her ears. My hand instantly flung the vibrant crackling blaze at her. To my amazement she flung it back at me before I could think. I fell to the ground. It had hit me in the stomach, the pain unbearable. Even though I fought against it hard. The blackness overcame me like a cloud of deep smoke.  
  
  
  
Ouch! Cliffhanger! Don't worry. "I'll be back!" 


	16. Intuitive Seeker

Author's Note~ I usually add one chapter a day but I figure I'll add this one now because I might be getting out of my house tomorrow! Yippee! I need out of this new home which has become my prison. I'm trying not to make the story too palpable (obvious), tell me if I am. I like to be unpredictable. Well. here's the continuation!  
  
I felt as I did when I got that hangover after drinking with Killian. My stomach killed and my head throbbed. For some reason I felt cramped up in a certain position that I could not get out of. It occurred to me after a few minutes that my confrontation with Justine had not been a nightmare or a trick of my mind. I didn't want to open my eyes but then I flew an inch off of the place where I laid. A bump?  
  
Cautiously I let my eyelids unlock revealing the small backseat of a truck. I wriggled my arms and my feet but they were tied and bound with spells. Justine heard me, "Welcome back to reality princess." Sarcasm did not have any appeal. Part of me felt unbound though. Some area of my subconscious had been untouched.  
  
Justine's head tilted back as she cackled like a wicked bitch, "I purposely left you the power to send out a witch message. I want Hunter to know I have you. I want him to try to find you. Most importantly, I want him to see you die!"  
  
My breathing thickened and I sent a message to Hunter, "Hunter, help! Justine has me! I'm tied up in the back of her truck!"  
  
A few seconds later he replied, worried, scared, "What? Where is she taking you?"  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked desperately.  
  
"Tell Hunter that you'll inform him of where you are later. If he wants to find you. he's going to have to use his own intuition." She responded.  
  
I messaged him back with the reply. He said he was on it. Hunter promised to find me. I trusted him. Trusted that he would find out where Justine drove to right now. My wrists burned from the rope. The circulation from my calves to my feet felt almost nonexistent. She might as well have just stuck me in a stray jacket.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." I thought out loud hoping that Justine might just stop to let me do some business.  
  
"Can't you hold it? We'll be at our final destination in a half an hour." Justine whined agitated.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't think I can. I promise I won't do anything funny!" I begged. I really had to go!  
  
"Fine!" she yelled impatiently and pulled over on the deserted rode. Cozy, I thought to myself staring at a snowy bush. Justine pulled me out of the car and untied me. Then she turned away from me mumbling some spell. There would be no fight. She put some kind of spell on me to prevent a struggle. In a few minutes I was done. Luckily, I had a tissue in my coat pocket.  
  
Instantly, Justine tied me back up and threw me in the back. Then I knew what I could tell Hunter. Hastily, I sent him another message, "Hunter! There's snow! Snow!" he told me he had some idea of where we were heading.  
  
The half hour passed. We pulled into a gravel driveway. Justine sighed, "This is it! Home sweet home!"  
  
She tugged me out of the car and dragged me into her home. When we entered, she threw off her shoes. Then she ripped mine off. Next she sat me on a couch. She gave me a beastly smile "want anything? Tea? Coffee?"  
  
I shook my head stubbornly. Justine sat next to me giggling, "Go ahead! Tell Hunter that you are in my house!" Her red hair made her appear even more psychotic. Demonic even. I wanted to hurt her. She sat next to me like an effigy.  
  
"Hunter. I'm at her house!" my mind yelled this with great persistence. Hunter made no reply this time. Every part of me cried from pain. The evil Woodbane in me yelled, "Kill her! You're the daughter Ciaran, a powerful Woodbane! Kill!"  
  
Although entranced by the idea I erased it at once. I'm not my father. I do not lead dark armies through a wave of destruction. I never would. If I failed in saving myself from this psycho, Hunter would save me. Deep inside I could feel him coming. Justine could feel it too. I could see the anxiety in the depths of her eyes.  
  
I feared that she would indeed prevail in the end. If she won I would perish. That would be her true victory. To see Hunter kneeling beside me in pure agony, that was what she wanted. But she wouldn't take me without a fight!  
  
  
  
I know. big words! I figured that I only had a month until school resumed. So I might as well expand my vocabulary. (I'm such a nerd!) ( 


	17. Suffering

Author's Note~ this is very little dialog. Mostly, it contains what Morgan is going through with the psycho Justine!  
  
I took nothing she offered. The tea she made for me could be spelled, the muffin also. She asked me how Hunter could love someone as ungrateful as me. I spit in her face then boldly received a slap across my right cheek. My family probably woke to find me missing; Das Boot would be sitting in the driveway. I knew they would call the police and send a search. Never would they suspect the region Justine had taken me to. How she got by highway patrol I did not know.  
  
Kithic would wonder where I went. Their eyes would wonder in search of me but never would their eyes fall upon me. Hunter. my only hope, seemed to have an idea of where the vixen had taken me. As dark approached Justine smirked saying, "The Seeker's moving in on us. It's only a matter of hours."  
  
My hopes jumped out of my body. I watched her set up something in a private room. In and out she went. At one time I thought I saw chains in her hands but I dismissed it. I couldn't tell reality from hallucinations. Thirst and hunger pricked at me desperately. All my magick was useless at this point. Justine had complete control of me. That fact frightened me. I hated restrictions. I hated losing the advantage of my powers.  
  
Hours passed with me in a daze listening to Justine whistle and hum. Every noise she made irritated me, made me want to scratch her huge brown eyes right out of her head. Without warning she started to drag me into the room that she had continually entered and exited. My body chilled. I felt overwhelmed by all of the dark charms she had place in the private room. Bookshelves filled with vibrant books lined the walls. A library.  
  
I could see the shackles that she had drilled into a bare wall. Just staring at them drove fear into me. Violently, Justine dropped me to the floor. The wood against my chest brought pain. She untied my arms and I saw opportunity. Her plan was to place my wrists in those cold metal shackles and to let me hang there helplessly. In a brief second my fist met her nose. The unmistakable crack was followed by a cry of pain.  
  
My feet took off. I had to get out of that room. Away from the evil and my hanging fate. There I was a few running steps away from the door. It slammed, hard in my face. I did not show pain. Turning to face Justine I distinctively saw the blood flowing out of her flared nostrils. I'm trapped, I whimpered to myself. No chance of escape. I dug deep inside myself trying to rummage some type of magick. Nothing to grasp, every power I had locked and held by Justine's stubborn mind.  
  
Crazily she laughed, "You are stuck! You might as well just give up because I'm going to hang you there eventually."  
  
For once I wished I had listened to Hunter. I should have learned how to physically defend myself. The darkness of the room weakened me more and more. Before I could pull myself back together, a blue bolt flew at me. It hit me in my chest. Instantly, I fell to the floor in my own agony. My breathing took more focus. Justine's arms pulled me up. Black blurred my vision. Darkness mangled my mind.  
  
Right wrist first then the left. The metal dug deep into my wrists. My feet hanged an inch above the wooded floor. I dangled against the wall like an animal on a meet market. Hunter! My mind screamed. Pain, so much pain. It took forever for my vision to come back. When it did I brought my eyes to my wrists. Blood dripped down the metal and trickled down my bare arms.  
  
Justine sat in front of me in an oak chair. She watched me with pleasure. Every whimper that left my mouth brought a smile across her face. Whenever a drop of blood fell to the floor she would giggle in delight. Eventually. I passed out from the pain, the loss of blood, and my hunger. The last thing I did was prey to the Goddess that I would live through this.  
  
  
  
Fun huh? Morgan's just hanging around while Hunter's driving like the devil to get to her. The next one I think, will be from his point of view. 


	18. Bitter Defeat

Author's Note~ sorry it took me so long! I think I'm only going to chapter twenty with this story. So yah. everything will be resolved soon!  
  
A car's horn blared as I sped past him. I lost all focus, all reason. All I could think about was that I had to get to Morgan. I was so close, a half an hour away at the least. Every problem I had became small and left behind. The temptation to speed kept pushing me but then I thought about how screwed I would be if a cop pulled me over.  
  
I was already in Canada. The traffic that I kept getting stuck in seemed to be the only thing that could stop me from getting to Justine's house in time. Morgan's last message came hours ago. I hadn't been able to get a hold of her since then. I feared that it might be too late.  
  
If Morgan were hurt in any way I would kill Justine after inflicting the same pain. The moral part of me screamed, "Don't you dare do anything like that. take her to the council. Let the council deal with her." I'd lost my trust in the council though. They lied to me. Ciaran got away from them before they could act against him. If I gave Justine to them they would botch up in some way.  
  
Welcome to Quebec, a huge sign said. My veins started to burst with adrenalin. I felt their closeness, only ten minutes left. I wanted to speed up, to get to Morgan faster. My foot was about to slam onto the pedal but then I saw a police car behind me. Calmly, I checked my speedometer. Thirty- five miles per hour and five minutes away now.  
  
The squad car turned down another street. I dared not risk getting pulled over. Every minute was precious. Beads of sweat ran down my face. Keeping my moist hands from slipping off the steering wheel soon became an obstacle. I scanned the area I drove past, two minutes. I saw Morgan crying in pain deep in my mind. I didn't know if it was a vision or an illusion. One minute away. I could see Justine's house. Fuck it! I thought and my foot slammed down on the gas.  
  
I sped into her driveway and ran out of my car forgetting to turn off the ignition. I forced open the unlocked front door. Justine's laughter filled my ears as she came out of her private library. "Seeker. You've finally decided to join us!" Justine's cheerfulness brought me a sudden urge of vengeance. I threw a crackling ball of witch fire at her and missed. It made a huge hole on her white wall.  
  
Then I ran at her. She moved aside gracefully and I flew onto the wooden floor of her library. I lay on my stomach trying to recover. Justine came up over me and pulled my head up by my short hair. The pain I felt immediately got swept aside by what I saw. Morgan hung there before me on the wall. Blood ran from her wrists, her eyes were closed. Justine let go of my head, "Inspiring, isn't it? Artistic even."  
  
My arm flew up into Justine's face. She staggered away from me. Her lip held a fresh cut. Bewilderedly she wiped the blood off onto her white sleeve. She charged at me with rage. I simply pushed her down. I grabbed my braigh from my pocket and wrapped it around her wrists as quickly as I could. Justine awoke right after I finished binding her. She struggled like a wild beast trying to get out of a net. Her brown puppy eyes stared up at me with the same hatred they withheld when I had used her true name against her.  
  
I rushed over to Morgan, afraid to touch her. Afraid that I might possibly hurt her if I touched her or the things around her wrists. Blood continued to trickle from her petite wrists. I lifted her legs onto my shoulders to relieve her from the digging pain of the shackles. I shook her as though she was the most fragile thing in the world. "Morgan.Wake up." My voice whispered. Justine cackled crazily in the background. Tears started to stream down my face, she wasn't waking up. 


	19. Fate

Author's Note~ back to Morgan's POV.  
  
My birth mother stood before me. Her incandescent beauty shied me. Everything around us was white. I walked towards her but she shook her head, "No Morgan. go the other way. It's not time for you to come here yet."  
  
I looked back seeing Hunter's misery. My eyes were brimmed with tears. She smiled at me, "It's okay. I'm watching over you. Go back." Hesitantly I turned around and paced back to the world I had started to leave. Suddenly I was seeing everything out of my eyes. My will to live kicked in. I gasped for air. Justine's laughter ended with a gasp and Hunter looked up at me.  
  
"Get me down!" I cried fearfully. My wrists ached; it felt as though the metal had finally dug into my bones.  
  
Hunter gave Justine a violent gaze, "Where are the keys Justine?" his voice stayed strong, unmoved. She smirked at him broadly, childishly, and mockingly.  
  
He held me up to ease the pain in my arms. His face was miserable and he spoke to me wavering on his words, "Morgan. I'm going to have to let you back down for a bit. I need to get the keys from her."  
  
I bit my lip harshly and slightly nodding. Wetness soaked my face. Hunter slowly let me down. I couldn't contain my cries of pain. A loud shrilling scream escaped my mouth. I watched Hunter stop cold debating whether he should lift me again or get the keys. "Please Hunter, get them!" I yelped.  
  
Hastily he went over to Justine. He threatened her, hit her around a bit, everything. She caved after fifteen minutes. Hunter went out of the house in a mad dash. The pain started to get to me again. Wooziness overcame me. I had to force myself away from sleep. His footsteps echoed as he re- entered the house. When he entered the room he did not hold the keys to the massive metal on my wrists, he held an axe.  
  
My face twisted and if possible my wrists hurt even more. Hunter's deep green eyes connected with mine for encouragement "Get your hands as low as you can get them because I have to hit the chains."  
  
Justine lay there enjoying the situation. Hunter lifted the axe and my eyes forced themselves shut. I crunched up. The first whack made me jump. He pulled back and took another swing. I flinched and fell to the floor weakly. My arms hit the floor harshly. The cuts under the shackles were starting to numb. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to lie there until the pain went away.  
  
Hunter fell to his knees beside me. The axe sat embedded in the wall full of bloodstains. His body wrapped around mine warmly. I found the strength to wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed his face and his lips. Justine just sat on the floor feet away from us with a sour expression on her face. He lifted me up onto his shoulder and put me in the passenger seat of his car.  
  
Then he went back in and called the council. They were to pick up Justine right away. He checked to make sure she was tied up smugly then he left. We left her there to wallow in her own defeat. We drove down the road back to the U.S. and back to Widow's Vale. I stared at the hideousness of the metal stuck in my wrists. The chains clanged every time my arms moved. Hunter examined the damage; "we'll get you to a hospital in Widow's Vale. I thought you were dead Morgan. here you are though. I couldn't bear to loose you. Never."  
  
"I almost died. I was right there, with my mother. She told me to go back though. She said it wasn't my time to die." I told him vaguely.  
  
Hours later we returned to New York. We found a hospital and they rushed me in right away. The doctor's asked what happened as they glanced at the horrifying mess I was. Hunter and I explained everything, leaving out witchcraft, as he took off the metal mess and stitched me up. Then he bandaged me up and called my family to let them know what had happened. They showed up with flowers. Bree and Robbie soon showed up after them.  
  
They hugged me then they embraced Hunter with thanks. We both were physically battered up. He turned to me and winked. I gave him a sly smile, and then saw someone else come in. Mr. Niall. Hunter also saw him enter. I could see the look of shock on Hunter's face.  
  
Mr. Niall patted Hunter on the back saying, "Good job." Then he came up to me. He lay a bony hand on my shoulder, "Morgan, I'm glad to see that you're okay."  
  
I lifted my hand onto his, "Thank you." My parents glanced at him questionably. "Mom, dad. this is Hunter's father, Daniel Niall." I introduced him. They introduced themselves from there. I wondered how every obstacle I dealt with, no matter how difficult it proved to be, ended seemingly well.  
  
Hunter came over to me, "Justine's been picked up. They're going to strip her powers and then hand her over to the authorities."  
  
  
  
I'm thinking one more chapter. just to resolve everything completely. 


	20. Not Yet Over

Celtic music came from the huge speakers of Bree's stereo. Hunter's arm draped over my shoulder's as I observed the scene around me. It had been almost a week since the Justine episode. Now they threw a party to welcome me back from my own abduction. Raven sat on a crème sofa with Sky at her side. They were so happy to be back together. Robbie and Bree slowly swayed to the instrumentals. Mr. Niall stood by the food table talking to my dad.  
  
My mother and Mary K. sat at a table with some of my other friends including Alisa. I let my eyes lock with Hunter's whispering, "I say we sneak out to your place and have some alone time."  
  
He laughed gleefully, "I think they'll notice that you left. After all. the party is for you!" I sighed and continued with the party.  
  
Later I left with Hunter and his dad. When we got to his house we found the door ajar. Hunter made it clear that someone was in there. I cast my senses at the same time he did. We stared at each other wide- eyed. Justine.  
  
Mr. Niall whispered hurriedly, "How did she get away from the council?" neither of us could answer him. We were in a state of shock. With caution we entered. Mr. Niall stayed back.  
  
Justine stood near the fireplace, "I couldn't let it end like that." She still had her magick and her vengeance was stronger than ever.  
  
Hunter put me behind him, "Justine. how did you get away?"  
  
She grinned, "The council let their guard down. They're worthless."  
  
Hunter's dad sent me a witch message unexpectedly, "distract her for a bit. I'm going to my room."  
  
Focusing my mind, a fire sparked in the fireplace. Justine turned to it surprised. Then I concentrated on lighting the candles on the mantel. One by one a flame started. Mr. Niall rushed up the stairs. Justine caught me off guard and grabbed my bandaged wrist, "You think your ability to create fire is any match for me. You're nothing."  
  
I pulled my arms away, "I'm more than you'll ever be!"  
  
Mr. Niall stood at the top of the stairs with a gun, "Here's a true name for you!" He yelled violently. Justine swung around to face him and he pulled the trigger. A bullet whizzed at her too quick for her to think. It went though her chest followed by a stream of blood. She fell to the floor shaking violently. Five minutes later, all movement in her body stopped. The three of us just stood there watching her.  
  
"Where did you get the gun?" Hunter asked his dad.  
  
"I can't remember. I've had it for so long." He replied dazedly.  
  
It was then that Hunter called the council. He spent a half an hour yelling at them and then resigned from his position as Seeker. "They've become something I don't want to be a part of." He explained to his dad and I. An ambulance and coroner took Justine away.  
  
Death was the only way to contain her. The council couldn't have stopped her. Hunter grabbed my hands and kissed them, "it's over."  
  
I shook my head, "Justine's wrath may be over but the darkness working against us is not yet over." I thought about the Dark Wave and Amyranth. We would eventually rid the world of the dark wave but until then it still stood as a threat to humankind. Until then. Amyranth would be a threat to me. It's not over yet, I warned myself before I let myself absorb the sudden peace.  
  
Hunter grabbed my waist, "it's over for now Morgan. If something else comes our way we'll get through it." I covered him in kisses. Deep inside I felt that a new threat was not far away. Only a matter of time until a new darkness attacks and as usual I felt uncertain that we would be able to destroy it. 


End file.
